Sleep Chapter 1
by HalfWilliam
Summary: A boy finds himself in a world hes never known. Sleep evades him in his struggle to become normal again. Dreams taught him and vision terrify him. This story is going to be ongoing until i believe it is complete.


Sleep

"Don't do this" said Amelia. As she said this, Mark turned quickly to stop her from pulling him back. "What do you expect? You're all I have and you go and do that." As he spoke these words he could feel the anger filling up in him. Mark has always had anger issues. Even as a child he got in fights a lot and never really had any friends. That changed when a girl decided to look past his anger. They became good friends and then eventually got together. Amelia was all he really cared about. So when he heard that his girlfriend had kissed another person, he was enraged. "What have I done to disserve this? Tell me what I did.". " You didn't do anything, I was just being stupid." Amelia said this with tears in her eyes. "Well I don't care, he's still dead." As he said this he began to walk towards the gym of the school. Amelia stayed behind knowing it was too late to say sorry. As mark walked all he could think was why. He wasn't even sure what he was going to do to the guy. He realized that it was cold outside and it was beginning to get dark. He knew the guy would be in the gym for some after school sport thing. He didn't even know the guys name. He just knew what he looked like. Getting to the gym doors he pushed hard on both of them sending them flying inward and hitting the walls on the other side. When he did this everyone looked at him. He saw the guy and began to walk towards him. As he was getting closer he could hear the guy say "I told you he would come." Mark was now only a few feet away when the guy said. "What you going to do? Punch m-" But before he could finish his sentence Mark threw one solid punch. The guy fell and was out cold before he hit the ground. As mark just stood there breathing heavy, one of the guys jumped at him. As he jumped mark ducked but was met by a foot to the face. Falling backwards, he couldn't see. He tried to scramble back up but started to get kicked and punched. Just as he thought he couldn't take it anymore he heard someone yell "STOP!" As he heard this the beating stopped. As he lay there curled up in a ball, to afraid to un-curl until he felt a hand on his back. Looking up he saw the school's gym teacher. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine, it's him you should check on" As he the teacher looked to where he was pointing he saw one of his students just coming to. As the teacher looked back at Mark, he was all ready walking out the gym doors. He could feel a sharp pain on the right side of his ribs, unsure if one of them were broken or not. He walked in a quick pace towards his house, unsure of how he was going to explain the blood running from his nose or his big swollen eye. As he walked past an alley way he all of a sudden felt and hard hit to the back of his head hearing a loud crack as he got hit. As he was falling to the ground, things got fuzzy and he then blacked out.

Suddenly Mark felt himself spinning even though he knew he wasn't moving. Then slowly pain started to creep in threw the back of his head. He could just distinctly here the sound of rain on the ground around him. Slowly opening his eyes he realizes he was looking towards the sky. Everything was a blur, his head pounding. His vision slowly came to and he could see around him. He was in an alley way. It looked very old, bricks on the side of the buildings were broken and chipped. It was raining very lightly to. He was confused as to how he got here. "Where am I?" Mark said with confusion in his voice. He stood up unsure of where he was and began to walk out of the alley way. As he exited the alley way he noticed something. He was in the same area that he was in from when he blacked out. It was the same, but it was different. As he looked around he could see that buildings were dilapidated and unkempt. Boards were on the windows and cars were out front, destroyed and rusting. "What's going on?" Right after he said these words he heard footsteps behind him. Turning quickly he looked behind him and saw a figure standing in the alley way. "HEY!... who's there?" The figure did not move. It stayed in place completely silent. "Hello?" Mark said in a quiet slightly freighted voice. Walking slowly closer to the figure he could see just an outline of what looked like a man. Now only about a foot away from the person, Mark reached out saying. "Are you ok?" At this moment the figure began to omit a high pitch scream sound. Mark flew backwards in complete fear and stumbled to the ground. A second later the sound was gone as well as the figure. Standing back up he looked around. Unsure of what just happened or what to do Mark began walking down the dilapidated road. As started to walk he heard whispers. Turning around he saw nothing. Turning back forward he was startled to see about ten figures twenty feet away from him up the street. The figures were now visible in the light. Mark could see that these people had no faces, just mouths. Completely terrified, Mark started to walk backwards then eventually turned and started to run. The whispers were getting louder as he ran. While running he looked around and kept seeing the same creepy faceless creatures appearing on buildings on sidewalks and in alleyways. Not sure where he was running to he stopped. Looking around he couldn't see any of the faceless people. While taking deep breaths, he noticed he couldn't hear the whispering anymore. Then suddenly he heard his name from behind him. He turned quickly and saw over a hundred of these people behind him. Unsure of what to do he went to turn and run but when he turned he stopped dead in his tracks. Ahead of him were even more of these people. Looking around he saw and alley way, he then quickly turned and ran towards the alleyway. As he ran he glanced back and saw the creatures closing in on the entrance of the alley way. Bursting out the other side he looked around. All he saw was a big warehouse building and more of the creatures down both sides of the street. He stopped for a second and looked back. The alley from which he just came was now bearing these creatures as they moved out from it. Not knowing where to go he ran towards the warehouse. Running as fast as he could he got to the doors but they were jammed. In a fear driven rush he began to ram his shoulder into the door until it eventually opened all while the creatures got closer. Running inside he saw nothing in the massive warehouse room, just some empty crates and scaffolding around the perimeter of the warehouse. He saw a door on the other side of the warehouse and began to run for it. About half way across the warehouse the door he was running to began to open. Stopping in utter fear he watched as these creatures filed into the warehouse. Looking around he saw them surrounding him, some up on the scaffolding, some coming from other doors, all of them surrounding him and getting closer. Turning and looking at them not knowing what to do Mark screamed "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" As he screamed this the whispering began again. It wasn't just random anymore. He could hear them saying his name, all of them saying it at random times in a low whisper that was slowly getting louder. He dropped to his knees. So terrified he couldn't even move. As they got closer to whispers soon turned into normal speaking voice and eventually into yelling. As they got closer Mark only had one thought in his mind. I'm going to die. Now these creatures screaming his name only mere feet away still came in closer. Mark covered his ears now and then suddenly his vision began to blur. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed as they were only inches away. His vision slowly dissipated and then everything went silent and black.

Bursting awake, Mark Screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE" Everyone in the room turned and looked at him. He was now sweating and quickly started to look around the room. Something touched his hand and he jumped at looked. He saw the face of his mother. "You're ok Mark, you're in the hospital." His mother said with exasperation and relief in her voice. Looking around he saw that in fact he was in a hospital. He looked down at his body and saw that he was in a hospital gown. He looked up to see his girlfriend, Amelia walk towards the side of his hospital bed. Tears where in her eyes and she looked very unkempt, like she hasn't had a shower in a long time. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Wh…wh…what h…happened." Mark stammered out these words, still dazed and confused by what has happened. "After you left the gym at school," When she said this she looked at her mother now knowing she knew he got into a fight. Amelia continued. "When you were walking home someone hit you with something in the back of the head and mugged you. Someone walked by and saw you and called 911." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "When the ambulance got there you were in critical condition. There brought you here and you've been in a coma for the past few days." Mark looked at her and quickly glanced at his mother. She nodded as if to confirm what Amelia said was true, tears also running down her face. He looked across the room and saw his dad. A tear was running down his face. Mark could tell his father was glad he was alive. He turned and looked at Amelia. "I'm…. I'm sorry I was so angry… I just-" He was cut off by Amelia. "You didn't do anything… I'm sorry for what I did… I don't know why I did what I did…I'm sorry." Mark looked at her and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him and then hugged him. In her ear mark said "its ok".


End file.
